1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag device for a two-wheeled motor vehicle for cushioning a rider against a crash or other abnormal operation of the vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
According to a conventional, known air bag device for a two-wheeled motor vehicle (see Japanese Patent Laid Open No.81842/77), a large number of small air bags are attached throughout the entire outer surface of a one piece type article of clothing. A rider of the vehicle wears the clothing, and upon detection of a crash, compressed air is introduced into each of the small bags to expand the bags, allowing the rider to be cushioned by the expanded small bags.
However, the above conventional air bag device involves the following problems because the air bags are attached to the body of the rider:
1. When the rider sits on the seat of the two-wheeled motor vehicle, the rider is required to wear the clothing equipped with the air bags and so feels resistive or uneasy.
2. In order not to obstruct the driver's motion which is necessary for driving, a limit is inevitably encountered with respect to the size and capacity of each air bag. It is necessary to consider a folded shape and size of the air bag device during a normal condition.
3. Every time the rider gets on and off the vehicle, the rider is required to put on or take off the air bag device. This is troublesome.
4. It is necessary that the air bag device, once taken off, should be stowed a container or should be carried. This is also troublesome.